Sweet Guardians
by MegaScene
Summary: Alice gets kidnapped, chloroformed, locked in a box and buried alive! Who's her savior? Read and review! Remember that there are no flames! Title pending!


Version One:

Summary: Alice is kidnapped kidnapped, chloroformed, locked in a box and buried alive! Who can save her before it's too late? R&R…Hopefully better than it sounds. It's up to you!

_2/1/10_

It was pitch black, damp, and I found that I could hardly even breathe. It felt like I was being suffocated.

When I realized I had my eyes closed, I stupidly opened them—only to meet the damp wooden roof of a plank of wood. I had to gasp for my air now, and I began to squirm around in the small tight space.

Where was I?

Two metal clasps were tied around my wrists, keeping them together so I could barely even move them. There was a small trickle of liquid that slowly slid down my cheek from my forehead, hitting the corner of my mouth. Blood?

What the hell happened?

I kicked one of the walls of the space with my left foot, the only one that I was able to actually move. It meet wood. Panic over took me now, when I had finally realized the events that happened before this. My kidnappers must have me in this box to take me somewhere without being noticed, like I was luggage.

But why did it seem like I was a million feet underground?

I scanned my memory as clearly as I could; trying to keep my breathing even but terribly failing.

A small pinch brought me back to reality, and I looked down to where it came from, not exactly knowing where I was yet—with my memory still half fogged from being knocked out.

On my arm, was a small brown spider. My breathing caught in my throat before I let out a high pitched scream.

I know exactly where I was. The box, wasn't made out of wood. It was _dirt_. And there were holes. My kidnappers had buried me alive…

My scream carried on for a few terrifying seconds—tears pouring down my cheeks. Trembling terribly, I managed to flick the spider off, my bounded hands hitting something small beside me. I ignored it, and bashed my hands on the rough of the box, pleading for somebody to come even though I'm sure nobody could hear me.

"Get me out of here!" I screeched, broken sobs wracking my body. It was getting harder and harder to breath, each time I struggled. But I just couldn't get myself to stop.

Again, I caught my breath in my throat…something was crawling on me? My eyes still, didn't adjust to the darkness of the box, but I was able to tell what it was.

My fear got the better of me, and I started to go into hysterics. I shook my body the best that I could to get the fire ants off my body, the tears mixing in with the blood that continued to trickle down my cheek. I screamed again—this time, much louder. "Somebody please get me out of here!!" I pleaded, clenching my eyes shut.

The pinching of the small bites of the fire ants stung upon my arms and legs like hell, but there was no stopping them now. I gave up my frantic struggle, laid my head against the glass flooring as if I was dead, and cried.

Jaspers POV: (Police or "Crime investigator")

I was just coming from my lunch break to see what we had for the last case that we were working on. Two males had supposedly robbed a bank and shot the workers there. My co worker—Emmett McCarthy—and also my best friend, was placing a tape in the computer.. Maggie-someone who worked in the lab-along with two others were joined around him. One not including the captain(chief Swan)

"What are you guys doing? Shouldn't we be working on the case?" I asked, peeking around to see what had just appeared on the screen.

It was pitch black, but you can see the light glow of pale skin. The shrill screams and begs that sounded from the computer were terrifying—like someone was being ripped apart. They were the screams of a girl. "Someone please get me out of here!!" she had screamed. I didn't have to stand there no more, for the voice was all too familiar.

I snatched a small envelope off the table where the tape was imported from, and read the small note that was attached inside. "Valley Forks" it had said. Wracking my brain for a logical answer, I only came up with the graveyard. Boy did it hit me then. "Everyone get to the graveyard now! Bring your equipment!" I ordered, and gave Charlie a look that I knew what I was doing.

The rain was coming down by the time that we got there, only making my nerves spike. I got everyone to search the area, to listen to sounds that sounded out of the ordinary, or the screams like earlier. Emmett propped a large hand on my shoulder, looking at me from under his soggy cap. "What are you thinking? Who's out here?" He asked.

"Alice. Get looking!" I said and without a second thought, jogged over to grave house, bursting through the door with my ID held up. The man behind the counter—nonchalantly reading a book—seemed startled, and looked up.

"May I help you sir?" He asked calmly.

"Jasper Hale, Forks County Crime investigation; I need to use your phone. Now!" I exclaimed quite loudly, and he beckoned me over without hesitation. Once the construction area hung up, a dirt digger was already on its way over.

When I had left the man, I thanked him and grabbed some shovels to pick up the pace. From the distance, I saw the police and CI's crowded around a small space, Charlie bending down on one knee and lowering his head to the ground. My mind shouted at me, screaming "Yes! Yes, yes!!"

"Move out of the way!" I yelled over the commotion, explaining that a dirt digger was on its way over here. I tossed the males nearby a shovel to dig while we waited for it to come.

Not even a minute later, when we were not even 4 feet down, we found no use to use the dirt digger. My shovel scraped against the hard surface of glass. I worked quickly then, with Chief Swan and Emmett, removing the dirt that crowded our vision of inside. Two hands were pushing at the cover, small broken and muffled screams coming from inside. "Alice! Hang in there darlin' keep your hands off the lid and stay still!" I commanded gently, my face twisted in a mask of complete horror and anger.

Inside, the blurry figure of her nodded, placing one of her small slender hands underneath where one of mine was placed, and back against her chest

Charlie was ordering others commands and has made his way over to me with a powerful wrench, ready to break the locks to open the lid of the casket. Edward and Bella—two friends of mine (Edward being Alice's twin and Bella being his girlfriend) who were out not to far from here were standing behind the caution tape, with curious and horror struck faces. I paid no attention to them, and ushered Charlie along.

Alice's POV:

I tried to stay calm inside the box, looking up at the faces of my saviors with teary vision. The water and mud that had seeped through the wholes ended up driving the ants away, littering my body with small bite marks. The mud had become another problem, and I had to keep my head up to avoid getting any around my face and hair. When I tried to call out for them, my voice had cracked; sore and dry from earlier screaming. Instead, more tears started to come down.

A loud snap caused me to jump in terror, before fresh and much needed air filled my lungs. I gasped, and looked up into Jasper's face. I cried out in joy, the tears pouring down my cheeks. He put his hands near my face and neck, ordering me to stay down for a short period of time before helping me up.

Several cheers erupted from the crowd outside their crew, but I paid no attention to that. I held tight against Jasper, sobbing violently into his chest. Though I was free, it didn't help me from being terrified.

He stroked strands of hair from my forehead, and picked me up, jogging over to the waiting ambulance. I didn't really notice that my head trauma and lack of air was getting to be another problem until I saw nothing but black—not even feeling myself being placed down into one of the awaiting gurneys.

****************

I awoke in a bright hospital room, wires and tubes pricking into my raw skin. I blinked drowsily a few times, until I was staring straight at Jaspers face. "Hey beautiful" He greeted quietly, stroking my hair out of my face. I tried to pull a smile, but that sudden strike of fear still lingered in my emotions; keeping me from doing just that.

I was traumatized.

His thumb wiped away the tears the trickled down my cheeks, leaning over to press his lips firmly against mine. Eagerly, I kissed him back. "Hey…" I croaked hoarsely.

"Do you remember what happened? You blacked out before we even got you to the hospital…" He replied, kneeling down on his knees to be at a more even height.

I didn't bother to think back to yesterdays terrible event. How could I ever forget? "Of course I do."

He frowned, "We're going to catch those bastards." Jasper said fiercely, convincing more of himself than me.

This caused me to bring up the smile that has been hiding behind the mask of fear, but I kept silent. Kissing my forehead, he gripped one of my hands tightly, not willing to let go. "You've kept me waiting." I teased, despite the current mood I was in.

He thought for a long time before he said: "I'm sorry ma'am."

_Fin._

**Well, that was a little different. And I hoped you enjoyed it. It was really hard writing this, because it is indeed a real life experience for me…but when I saw something on T.V it reminded me of this, so I just had to write it. **

**Please, stray from walking the streets at night alone -_- that happened to be one of my mistakes when this had happened to me two years ago. No lie. **

**Sorry I didn't include a flash back of Alice's kidnap! Jasper version coming up soon (I'm doing two of these with a different outcome, to see what you guys would think)**

**This story might turn into a one-shot collection.**** Maybe. **

**Remember. REVIEW!! :D**


End file.
